Insanity
by SelenaFrost
Summary: Just a ZADR one shot, a experiment gone wrong


A/N: just a random one shot, it has no way in any connection to the other Invader Zim fic I'm writing

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim...he'd eat me

* * *

Insanity

The fingers snapped underneath the pressure of the almost mechanical grip on them, the flash of pain made his amber eyes open in shock.

"Oh god" his voice came out in a painful whisper, his sinewy body arching as agony wrenched through him. Another finger broke underneath the pressure and a scream finally escaped his swollen bloodied lips, his eyes tearing slightly.

A laughter emerged through the sound of blood rushing through his ears, and a long reptile like tongue slithered along the shell of the appendage.

"Dib" the voice was warm, heated, but it sent a cold chill down Dib's spine, and a heavy feeling of disgust in his stomach.

"Poor helpless Dib" Dib looked up at the creature on top of him, it's thin lips curling in a cruel smile, it's green skin glowing in the bright light of the lab. Red orbs glittering with a dark purpose.

"Let me go Zim" the protest was weakened by the slight gasp that left his lips, as that devilish tongue roamed along his neck, his sharp alien teeth sinking into the flesh of his neck instantly drawing blood to the surface and causing darkening bruises on the skin.

"Let you go?…but I thought you wanted to experiment on me" the tongue ran over Dib's lower lip, and Zim tightened his hand that was holding Dib's hands in place over his head.

Dib couldn't look away from the almost hypnotizing red orbs, unconsciously he licked his lips shivering at Zim's lingering taste.

He didn't understand how he got himself in this situation, one moment he thought he had Zim cornered, he had even had the alien tied up on the metal table that now he was laying on. Months of planning, for the goal he had been trying to do for _years_ all gone down the drain because the damn alien had tricked him into kissing him.

Yes _tricked, _he had done _something _to him; with those red eyes staring at him as he prepared his tools. Zim hadn't spoken a word, but just watched as Dib moved around the room, watching him relish in his victory. And then…when Dib neared, all he had said was his name, in the softest of whispers and world came crashing around them.

It was a foolish mistake, kissing him, and Dib knew it the moment he had done it, but it was too late, he had lost by giving in to some unknown desire.

Zim smiled slow, as his spider legs easily cut through the cloth of Dib's shirt, slicing into the flesh just as easily leaving shallow bleeding cuts along his chest and stomach. He watched as Dib's eyes watered slightly and freed his iron grip on the human's hands before running his tongue along the fresh wounds lapping at the blood. A low rumbling much like a purr emitting from deep within his chest, the taste of blood was intoxicating, even more so the sounds that was escaping the humans lips.

"Z-Zim, s-stop please" Zim paused just for a moment to smile up at the human, although Zim had released his grip on him, he didn't dare move his hands, and Zim had to laugh.

"You're in no position to be asking me anything Dib-human _besides_ you obviously _like_ it" Zim pressed his three fingered hand over the bulge in Dib's pants, squeezing causing the human to arch off the table, a breathless gasp leaving his lips.

"O-Oh god" the tears streamed down the side of his face as the pleasure intensified, he hated this, hated that his body seemed to like this torture, he hated that he was bucking into that cold alien hand that was causing him so much pleasure. Zim growled low in his throat as the Dib moved against his hand, black hair matted to his sweat covered forehead, mouth open as he panted and called out for '_God_'.

He leaned forward, his red eyes meeting the amber one's of Dib's, his voice low with lust "There is no God, there is only me, and there is only this" he skilfully ripped open the fabric of of Dib's pants and wrapped his hand around the human's aching cock.

"And you will worship this, you will worship _me_ and nothing else" he pumped harshly and Dib cried out in pleasure his chest heaving as he struggled to breath. He couldn't see anything other than red, red that seemed to burn his flesh, that caused this tormenting pleasure.

"Answer me" Zim's voice was beyond recognition, his voice had taken an Irken slur to it, as if he couldn't control himself any longer. He slowed his hand, and he grinned as the human whimpered.

"O-only you, just please don't…" Dib's eyes widened as a heat that was indescribable descended on his member, all thought left him as he bucked into that wet perfect heat.

It was sick, how much he was enjoying this, how much he enjoyed watching that green head bob up and down on his cock, crimson eyes narrowed into slits. It was too much as he felt that long reptilian tongue wrap around his cock and squeezed tightly as Zim pulled him deep into his throat.

His body tensed as he came, _hard_ into that evil mouth, he felt his soul rip in two as he screamed Zim's name, and he collapsed onto the table his body shaking as he came off his climatic high.

Zim pulled away, saying nothing as he pulled his own erection from his pants, it's long ridged length glistening with precum, he opened his mouth letting Dib's semen drip onto his hand before smearing it all over his length. Without a word he pushed the human's legs up against his chest, ignoring the weak protests from the human underneath him, and entered him in one swift thrust drawing a scream from the human…_his_ human.

Dib felt like he was being torn in two, it was too long, too big…too _good_ each thrust hit him in the right place each time. White spot's covered his vision as he became erect again, Zim pounded ruthlessly into the passage groaning softly at the screams he was making his human make, but it wasn't enough, he reached up grabbing the hand with broken fingers, and one by one snapped them back into place. Each snap drew another scream, and another delicious tightening around him, and as Zim neared his peak, he dug his fingers into the flesh of Dib's stomach, the blood pooling around his fingers and he shouted something in Irken as his member was clenched on tightly as he came.

Dib twitched as he felt himself be filled, what was worse was that he came just before Zim had, somehow that pain twisted into pleasure and it was like all his body could do was _feel_. He shivered as he felt Zim lazily move out and off of him, curling beside him, blood along his torso and hands. He wondered if he was going to die here, the blood running from the wound freely, that was until he felt Zim placing a foreign gel over the wound, and making a makeshift bandage from the remains of his shirt.

"I still need you around for something Dib" the words were whispered, cold, unfeeling…Dib felt the rest of his sanity crush underneath the insanity of the situation.

Maybe…maybe he was insane after all.


End file.
